


The Unicorn Incident

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2nd POV - Merlin, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e11 The Labyrinth of Gedref, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stroke the soft down on its muzzle; you feel its life and magic draining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unicorn Incident

-z-

 

**_Go_ _now!_ **

 

You know that you’re too late as soon as you hear the  _whoosh_  of a flying arrow.

 

**_What have you done?_ **

 

You stroke the soft down on its muzzle; you feel its life and its magic draining.

 

**_What have you done?_ **

 

You raise your eyes to Arthur and see that he doesn’t understand.  How could he?  He was a just a hunter, nothing more and nothing less.

 

**_I’m sorry, I’m so sorry._ **

 

You watch it die.  You  _feel_  it.  And it breaks your heart.

 

**_What have you done?_ **

 

Your own voice echoes loudly in your ears.  Arthur has no sympathy for you or the unicorn, no idea of the powermagnificence _purity_ of the creature he just took from this world.

And they call  _you_  the simpleton.

 

**_What have you done?_ **

 

No, Arthur has no idea.

And he doesn’t want to, either.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
